


Love and Conquer

by melanie1982



Category: New Kids On The Block, Original Work
Genre: Ancient Rome, F/M, Fiction, One-Shot, Original Character - Freeform, teens got married alllll the time then, there was no age of consent in ancient Rome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been fascinated by ancient Rome since childhood. In a past-life reading, I was told that my current love was once a Roman soldier, and, my mind being as random as it is, I got to thinking about other people from this lifetime living in that era of history. It morphed into this strange little one-shot. Each time I read it, I imagine a different New Kid as Decimus (see previous point about my mind being random). I like stories where you can read into it in whichever way makes you happiest, so I intentionally left Decimus open; imagine him however you wish. Story is from Decimus' point of view.</p><p>Why? Because New Kids. As Roman soldiers. </p><p>I do not condone kidnapping, slavery, non-con, or underage anything. In that period of history, all those things happened; Apple makes the choice she makes because the wife of a soldier usually led a slightly better life than a slave. Context is key, people.</p><p>I did minimal research for this story, so historical inaccuracies are probable.</p><p>I don't know the characters in real life, the story is fiction, and I make no money from said story.</p><p>*end disclaimer*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Conquer

My name is Decimus Otacilius Rullianus. When I helped conquer the city of Capua, our commander told us to take whatever plunder we desired. I was midway through sacking a grand house, when I spotted her, hiding behind an over-sized urn.

 Appuleia Fadilla had eyes which sparkled like the bluest topaz set in fine ivory. She was barely 17, terrified and alone; her family had fled, leaving her to fend for herself. I was stunned by her features, but more than that, I was taken by her spirit; she was afraid, trembling, and yet, as she stood, knowing she had been discovered, she held her chin aloft in defiance. Appuleia was determined to die bravely. Against my better judgment, I sheathed my sword before approaching her. Apple stood her ground, though her eyes threatened tears. I spoke, louder than I would have liked, as I needed to be heard above the ruckus in the streets.

 "My name is Decimus. I am a soldier of the great Roman army. Do not be afraid." She stared in disbelief - a Roman soldier, showing mercy to a barbarian woman? "I am under orders to sack your city, but I am also permitted to spare whom I choose to spare - that is, I am allowed to choose a bride from among your people." Apple swallowed hard, her lip quivering. I continued. "If you agree to come with me peacably, you shall live. I will not force you, but by the gods, dawn shall not find you alive if you remain in this place."

  I saw her considering my words, giving a cursory glance at the bloodshed taking place beyond the open window behind her. Other soldiers carried women and children by force, even as the pitiful captives pleaded to die rather than face lives as slaves. The shadow of my fellow warriors outside seemed to tip the balance in my favor; as my wife, she would have protection from other men.

 "I will go with you. I have no one here; they fled as cowards. I pledge myself to you, and pray you treat me kindly." My heart swelled at her words, and I moved forward to take her into my arms. "The spoils of war," I murmured, leading her out of the home of her childhood. As a sign of good faith, I allowed her to retrieve her father's signet ring, depicting a standing lion, and carry it into her new life.


End file.
